I Never Knew You Were a Poet, Neji
by Supersnow
Summary: A conversation, a man, a party, a friend, an argument, a mission and a wedding, all with poetry woven in between. "Some part of Neji is falling in love -- all parts of Tenten already have." NejiTen, LeeTen. Mentions NaruHina and ShikaTema.
1. Something Sharp and Shiny

**I don't know what this is. I wanted prompts. I found none. I decided to make my own and then it developed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not Naruto the anime. No copyright infringement is intended. **

_1. the sun; it sets; and it settles on your nose_

Neji has his knees folded up to his chest and his arms draped around them, chin on knees, eyes on her. Tenten, that is. She's walking towards him, twirling a kunai around her finger with her eyes darting around. She looks like should she be whistling.

In the seconds before she arrives, he can tell by the way she sways that something is wrong.

"Words are funny," she sighs, plopping down next to him on the wet grass, setting the kunai down as well.

"What makes you say that?" He whispers, unfurling himself, and she can't help but notice how long he gets; from the scrunched-up scared-looking teenager to the lazy-ass he looks like, but really isn't.

"So many damn definitions to the word love."

"Whatever," Neji mutters, placing his palms behind him and raising himself up. "Let's train."

"Sure." Tenten flashes a smile but there's something in her voice, something like confusion and love and frustration all bundled up into one befuddling emotion. Nonetheless, she lifts herself off the ground, grabs the kunai, and chucks it at Neji, playfully, and he blocks it, not so playfully.

Sometime during the training, during the now mindless work of throwing and reflecting weapons, of dodging and hitting, of propelling yourself forward and pushing yourself until you just want to break, they drift apart. When you're on that battlefield, there's no one in the damn world besides you, twirling and dodging and throwing shuriken or kunai or sometimes both, hitting and kicking and punching and performing hand-seals at an alarming rate; or maybe you're behind the lines, pressing your hands to a wound and healing it with your own chakra; or maybe you're commanding and scowling and pointing your finger at a map, then dragging it along enemy lines or your battle plan -- and you have to practice for this, train for this, prepare for this. Whatever you're doing, it's for the sake of your village and you're damn proud to be standing there and doing it -- give your life for the village, give your soul for the village, sign your heart and hand it over, because you're the village's now. Training is vital; boring, but vital, and both Neji and Tenten understand this.

Neji turns to a tree and tries to dislodge the tree's chakra points, but it's more like he's hitting random intervals because a tree has no chakra points. Tenten is throwing shuriken after shuriken, kunai after kunai at stuffed dummies, and at one point she advances with a knife and cuts one of their heads off. Neji decides to back up and Tenten decides to back up, Neji practicing the complicated dance of a move, and Tenten getting ready to throw something sharp and shiny, until their backs bump against each other.

Tenten bites down on her lip to prevent a giggle, after the paranoid moment in which she wasn't sure who she bumped into, and Neji spins around, ready to attack -- until he sees the hair and the familiar back of his teammate. A low laugh escapes through Tenten's teeth-and-lip barrier.

Neji sighs and places a head on his forehead, right on his forehead protector -- right above the symbol that binds him, that makes him whole but makes him empty, that makes him a person but makes him nonexistent, if that even makes sense.

Tenten gulps back words and takes a shuriken from her pouch, throwing it at Neji, without excitement and without effort. He reflects it easily. The air is tense and awkward, like they both have something big to say and they both don't know how to say it.

"Love," Neji mutters, "is a damn confusing word and I agree with you. Probably for different reasons."

"Like what?"

"Like whatever."

And that is that. Their discussion is over, finished. They start training with each other, practicing Neji's defensive techniques and Tenten's accuracy. She throws a kunai with dead-on accuracy, and it almost, just almost makes it right in-between Neji's eyes, until he realizes that she could actually hurt him and jumps to the side. He advances on her, with a beastly -- almost _sickly _-- look in his eyes, veins apparent behind skin, hair a mess, aiming for a chakra point along her arm.

_He's going slow._

She pulls her arm out of the way and hits Neji in the cheek, and he does nothing to block it. _This is unlike him._

He aims again, and they repeat the process. _He's not even really trying._

Tenten takes a kunai and slices, making a gash along his chin. _There's something on his mind._

Tenten calls for a break. Neji accepts her request, going to lean against a bruised tree. Team Gai has trained here countless times -- who injured what tree was now a blur, multiple trees sprouting multiple injuries. This specific one looks like either Gai or Lee kicked it hard, roughly in the place where a human's gut would be located, and punched it, the bundle of prickly, destroyed bark just behind Neji's head.

"You're going easy on me," Tenten whispers, by his side when she wasn't there before, in his ear.

He tenses a little, surprised, then relaxes, relieved. "I'm tired," he protests, sliding down the tree, shards of bark and leaves sticking in his hair. He leans forward when he sits, and Tenten takes this as an opportunity to pick the bark and leaves from his hair and fix it just a bit, because sliding down trees can tousle your hair.

She plucks a small piece of bark, not believing a word he's saying, and says, "That's not like you, Neji."

"Yes, well," he counters, "Lee moved in with me this morning."

"Oh." Another piece of bark flies from his hair, followed by a leave sliced in half, Tenten's fingers working with alarming skill around his hair. "But, why?"

"We're older now, Tenten," he says, as if this is explanation.

"But," she whispers, another piece of bark missing from Neji's hair with an 'annoying tree bark' muttered by him, "you're part of the Branch in the Hyuuga clan, right? You told me your job was to protect the Main House. How can you protect them if . . . if you're not with them?" Tenten doesn't try to understand the ways of the Hyuuga -- -she just flows along and keeps up with Neji's cold looks and rare confessions.

"We're older now, Tenten," he repeats. Tenten's fingers drop from his hair, because all of the bark and leaves that were loose on the tree is gone now, littering the ground around them. "My apartment is very near and I am very fast. It's . . . they're giving me some leeway. You wouldn't and you don't understand. There are other branch members."

Tenten snorts, dodging the slight insult he presented. "Nice choice of words."

Neji grunts in response. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Done. I'm done."

Of course, two ninjas in matching outfits, running through the thick forest in order to find their teammates, decide this is the perfect time to pop up for some _youthful training. _

Gai and Lee smile and wave, and Tenten gets up and turns to run, but Neji replays her motions and grabs her arm with a surprisingly gentle grasp -- it always surprises Tenten just how soft, how gentle Neji's touch really is -- he pulls her back. "Don't," he whispers. "Endure them. For today."

"How and why? You don't like them, either." Her voice is the wind blowing in his ear, and Gai and Lee are staring at them funnily, now. Tenten and Neji suspect an _youthful outburst and/or lecture _lingering.

Neji, with reluctance, irritation, and annoyance lacing his now-loud voice, responds with "I'll make it worth your while."

Neji scowls; Tenten blushes; Gai smiles; and Lee looks a little bit confused.


	2. Nice Ninja Neji

**My writing sucked last chapter and I'm fully aware of that. Writing first chapters are difficult, and trying to maintain your style while pursuing a plot is difficult, at least for me. This is why I prefer one-shots and short things over thick stories, but I've always wanted to write a thick story, so hopefully my writing will revert back to normal. Plus, my writing sucks when I'm writing for someone else. Anyway! On to chapter two! This should be fluffy. I don't know. I haven't written it yet.**

_2. the moon; it rises; and it rises in your eyes_

Its dark blue with white polka dots, matching the night sky with surprising accuracy, but coming from a weapon mistress, it's not very surprising at all. Neji smiles just the slightest bit, and it looks more like a smirk, but Tenten smiles -- much more widely -- at the smug smile Neji offers to her.

Neji has met her right outside her apartment, a bit late due to Lee's pestering -- which he silenced by telling him to _shut up or pack up_, like the nice ninja Neji is. He repeats this story to Tenten and just as the wind is blowing Tenten laughs -- and it sounds like well-timed wind chimes.

Some part of Neji is falling in love -- all parts of Tenten already have.

That static, alive-but-dead air stuffs itself between them again; this time, however, they both have the urge to reach out and feel the other's fingers. The urge to have a long-winded talk, a talk about the dark times lingering beyond them, about how they just happen to be in love, about how this can affect them greatly.

Tenten might be ready but Neji certainly isn't -- cold and withdrawn, he's shuttered himself inside a shell, a shell without many emotions, because that's just how he gets by. Tenten wants to pry open that shell with one of her deadlier weapons, wants to make it all better.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asks, after the strange silence (not uncomfortable, not awkward, not comfortable, either -- just, strange) and her own musings.

"You'll see," Neji whispers, and the corner of his mouth turns up, offering another slight smile. Tenten decides she's going to count out many smiles he gives, however small and slight they might be, and she smiles as well, because _Neji Hyuuga smiling _is like _Rock Lee shutting up._

Sometime between conversations mingling with silence, Tenten grabs Neji's hand, wraps her finger around his, and he doesn't let go. The space between them, closed, complete. It's a small step.

But it's a step nonetheless.

They arrive in front of a restruant Tenten has never seen before, but Neji has gotten good reviews from -- Kofuku's, the letters on the building read. The building is low and lightly colored, with the general air of happiness hung around it, the sort of place if you were out on the street and saw you'd just want to come in.

Immediately, Tenten notices that the place is teeming with handsome shinobi. She blushes slightly, glad Neji's eyes are temporarily focused somewhere else. _Handsome,_ Tenten registers, _but Neji is beautiful._

Unfortunately, Neji notices this too. He catches Tenten looking, just the slightest bit, and this action provokes a fiery feeling -- jealousy. He knows it well, and he would currently like to suffocate the feeling, strangle it with his bare hands, and throw it against a wall before stuffing it inside of him like some tailed beast, except a much tamer

one. It still endangers lives, though, seeing as its Neji Hyuuga we're talking about here.

Luckily, Tenten's moment of recognition of the shorthaired, shaggy-haired, longhaired, wiry-bodied, normal-bodied, built-bodied, light-eyed, normal-eyed, and dark-eyed shinobi scattering the place fades as she sets her eyes on Neji. There is something strange in her eyes, a feeling Neji cannot place his finger on -- he scowls at this, wanting to know, but he stays silent.

He is good at that.

They take the seat nearest to them, choosing something off the menu and then folding them down. Neji is not very hungry, really, but the food smells delicious when it arrives in front of them. Tenten is hungry. Tenten does not hide that she's hungry, gobbling food up, and Neji smiles that smug smile -- three times, Tenten counts -- at her lack of manners.

Tenten swallows a small bite and says, "What? I'm hungry."

"I can tell," Neji remarks, leaning back and folding his arms. Four smiles -- or did that one never fade? Tenten can't tell. It's very Neji-like of him, that smirk that drives Tenten insane. _It's sexy as hell, yet very infuriating. Neji's smile matches him so well_, she thinks.

This moment is when Neji feels a presence. The feeling that someone is looking in your direction. His head rotates slowly, and he spies the man whose eyes happen have glued themselves on Tenten, who has returned to eating, but being much more careful and slow this time. The man is not necessarily a man -- hell, he looks to be around the same age as them. His hair is a purplish shade and done in a ponytail, bangs hanging loosely around his face, and a forehead protector tied around his neck like a thick necklace. His chest only covered by a thin fishnet tank top just peeking over a jounin vest. Loosely tied pants, a deep-yet-slightly-light purple, hang from his waist. They look like sweatpants, with strings and everything. Of course, the traditional sandals hug his feet, but he looks more like he should be lounging on a futon, or stuffing junk food into his mouth in an open field, associating with Shikamaru and Chouji much more then being a shinobi. Neji frowns at the lazy appearance.

"Neji?" Tenten asks, seeing how dismal Neji's facial features have become. Neji is focusing on the dark eyes exploring Tenten rather then paying attention to the actual Tenten. His fingers curl into his palms (why, he's not sure, since he uses techniques without fists) -- he could handle the jealously of a man looking at Tenten, slightly more innocently, quickly, but this man is staring at Tenten with the intent of getting up, walking over, and -- stealing her away!

"Neji?" Tenten asks again, finishing her meal, becoming worried. Neji's head turns slowly again, scarily, and he looks at her.

"Tenten, we should be going--"

"But it's so nice in here! Why?"

Neji's teeth clamp. It is nice in here, warmly decorated. But -- is she also talking about the abundance of male company? Sure, females (very gorgeous females) clamp themselves to their arms, and Neji's paying much for this meal, but that doesn't necessarily mean they should be staying.

Not in . . . not in that man's (Neji accepts he looks older then them, then him, makes Neji looks like a scrawny, pale kid playing dress-up, but Neji thinks Lee would look like this, too, compared to this man, and Neji knows Lee is muscled due to extensive Tai-jutsu training) company.

The purple-haired man makes this the perfect time to raise himself from his table, obviously done with his meal since there's nothing on the table in the first place, and walk over to theirs. This movement causes his pants to dip down, revealing a stretch of tan, muscled skin, and Neji is certain this is not his usual shinobi clothing. His pants would fall down upon actual, quick movement.

Slow motion initiates on the man's first step.

Neji cannot shake the expression of anger from his face, ready to fight right here. Tenten looks worried, and gets more and more worried, until it finally dawns on her as the man steps in front of the table.

"I'm Yashi," The man says, smiling. His teeth are unusually white.

"Hello, Yashi," Neji replies, a bit too curtly, trying to distract Yashi -- no, the stranger, Neji decides he will call him -- from Tenten. _Turn around, damn it, you . . . you fake shinobi, one not worthy of such a title, seeing how you pair your sleeping clothes with your working clothes, and how you seem to wear it as an accessory, something to 'pick up chicks' more then a symbol of the hard work and effort it takes to be a shinobi. _

Neji takes a quick glance at the table the stranger has come from. Upon his absence, Neji notices a similar-looking female sitting behind what would've been the stranger's spot, therefore obscured by him. She is too alike to be a girlfriend -- definitely a sister. Surely a twin. Has to be a twin.

"No clan name?" Neji says, interrupting a conversation he hadn't heard, save for a brief mentioning of the words 'kunai' and 'shuriken' -- talking about weapons, no doubt.

"No. Me and my twin, Yahi, do not know our clan, nor do we care. Clans define too much about a person."

"Clans are a symbol of power and recognition, of royalty and nobility," Neji rattles off. It is a sentence that has been beat in his head since he was little.

"Whatever, you brainwashed drone--"

"Leave!" Neji screeches, interrupting Yashi, not particularly caring what he was about to say. "I will not associate with the likes of you." He knew it. He knew the stranger was bad, and he will tell Tenten later. Inform her of his gaze at her, which he really could not blame the stranger for. However, he could blame him for looking at her with the look he had been.

"You don't own this land," Yashi grins, a strange gesture, before departing.

"You don't know that," he says to the stranger, completely bluffing, completely serious, with a tone of voice suggesting but I will kick your ass anyway.

The man stares at him like, _surely, you are bluffing and I realize this, ignorant, arrogant clan-member._

"Tenten, I think we should leave," Neji mutters.

"Sure. He seemed odd," Tenten says in agreement, knowing his clan rant was way out of line. Yet, he seemed normal when she talked to him about her ninja techniques. Nodding, staring at her, giving her his full attention. Polite.

Neji does the same thing, but Neji is not polite. Although, Neji knows how to go about missions, how to show off shinobi personality. Tenten is slightly shocked that Neji did not try to injure, to harm, to fight Yashi.

"I love you," Tenten whispers, once they've stepped outside Kofuku's. Yes, she is sure of this, after her little, quick comparison between Neji and Yashi.

_That was sudden _-- and then there the stranger, asking Tenten something, and her giving a response filled with laughter punctuate the moment. Neji does not remember the stranger stepping out.

"Marry me?"

"No. Too sudden."

"Damn."

Tenten doesn't know that the stranger was serious. Neji does.

Neji stomps a few steps away, indicating that he is ready to leave, wanting to get Tenten out of the range of this place where Yashi hit on her all night, or at least stared -- damn it, she looks too good out of uniform, I don't know why she thinks she's so plain. Also wanting to get out of the range of this place in general, because the food sucks despite the smell and he just doesn't like it. The once warm atmosphere radiating from the building they just stepped out of has turned teeth-chattering cold.

"Come on," he says to her, as they slide out of the booth and his arm slides around her, and he feels daring, because he is a Hyuuga and Hyuugas get what they want, "The night isn't over yet."

Neji dances with Tenten through the night, and when Neji drops Tenten off at her apartment, they both know that there's something special there, between them. And it is not the ninja Neji now despises, interfering.

**You'll see more of Yashi and his twin Yahi. I created them a little bit ago for something I may, or may not, work on in the future, but he was nicer in that story so I don't know. Then again, the part truly mentioning him as nice was from the view of Tenten, who's a bit naïve to Yashi's ways. Neji can just see right through him, I guess. Anyway, Neji is a jealous type, or at least that's how I take it -- and if you notice any mistakes, grammar or spelling, please point them out. Things like 'me and my' do not count, since they're talking. By the way, I know how old they are, and it may or may not reveal itself as this fic unravels. There's a quick time-skip in the next chapter, anyway, since I need to get this moving along and what happens next is something that wouldn't make much sense if it's taking place like, the next day or something. Well, I guess it could, but it'd be a dumb move. Let's put it that way. Sorry for the rambling A/N.**


	3. Still

**We finally arrive at something called plot. Anyway, this chapter is what you could call the key chapter, the climax, although it's arguably the next one. Anyway, this chapter should represent how this story unfolds perfectly. This chapter jumps around a lot, but I like it. A little. I love Shikamaru/Neji friendship, I don't know why, eh. NaruHina present in this chapter. **

_3. the stars; they're always there; they're always there in your smile_

No one is as shocked as Rock Lee. Lee _had _a very strong opinion about his teammates. He _tried _to lighten up Neji, and _got _along just fine -- for the most part -- with Tenten. Oh, he _liked _his teammates.

But then they had to go and _change _on him. They show up for a mission hand-in-hand and Lee's eyes fall out. They kiss on the mission and Lee's jaw drops to the ground. They walk home from the mission hand-in-hand, and Lee is left feeling friendless. Their attention will go to each other.

And he will be all alone.

- - -

"Yamanaka is having a party." Neji casually brings the subject up as he's walking with Tenten through the streets of Konoha, holding her hand, looking at her like the moon is her eyes and the stars are her smile.

"Yeah, I know. Sakura wouldn't shut up about it yesterday," Tenten sighs. Her other hand is occupied with twirling a kunai around her finger, which Neji sees as an almost _cute _little quirk that she's adopted.

"Would you like to go?" Neji asks. They have no particular destination in their walk; they're just walking, enjoying each other's company, and trying not to think about their lives as shinobi.

"Yes, I would," Tenten replies, a bit distracted. Neji does not question it -- sometimes, Tenten does this, seems lost in thought. But then the corners of her mouth turn up and she says, "I should buy something new. You, too."

"It's a party." Neji does not want to go shopping. He doesn't really enjoy it, although being with Tenten would improve the shopping experience.

"It's _Ino's _party," Tenten argues, "no doubt she'll have something new to wear."

"It's Ino Yamanaka in general," Neji murmurs, "she _always _has something new to wear."

Tenten sighs, defeated, and says, "I'd like a new outfit, anyway."

Silence. Not strange silence, not static, electrifying silence -- just comfortable silence while they both think.

"Wear your shirt with the white polka dots. The one that looks like the night," Neji suggests, after a little while.

Tenten is silent. She doesn't really know what to say. She hasn't worn that shirt in forever -- has she even worn it around Neji? It's an old shirt. But it will do.

"Maybe I will," she says, finally.

Neji smiles. It's his favorite shirt, even if she so sparsely wears it.

The party is not until tomorrow, which is supposed to be big, since it's thrown by Ino. Like normal teenagers doing normal things, for once, instead of being the shinobi they normally are. Ino is supposed to be alone in her house, her father gone on a mission, her mother visiting a friend in another village. Knowing Ino, this party could end up . . . spontaneous.

Neji is slightly skeptical to see how it turns up -- and he's slightly anticipating a chance to be normal.

- - -

"What the hell? Since when did Yamanaka know this many people?"

"She knows people who know people!"

They have to shout over the music. Shock shakes Neji at the amount of people. There are people he doesn't know, people he only vaguely recognizes, and . . .

Yashi, talking to Sakura Haruno, making her laugh, in the corner of the room. He has a drink in his hand, which he keeps sipping from, and Neji is fearing -- therefore, preparing -- for the worst from him.

"Let's go find someone we know!" Tenten yells, tugging on Neji's hand. This draws the attention of a few people, who are still shocked at the couple. Mostly, they're shocked by how accepting Neji is.

And so the pair shimmy through the crowd, trying to find Naruto or Hinata, Shikamaru or Kiba -- anyone, really.

They find Shikamaru, and Neji stops to talk, because Shikamaru and Neji are apparently friends, all of a sudden. Tenten shrugs that off; of course, similar in ages and both geniuses, they were bound to buddy up. It's quite a beautiful friendship, in which they talk lazily, like it's the weather, about philosophy or how troublesome love can be or mission tactics or other genius gabble. Tenten joins in, occasionally, feeling more like an accessory then a participant.

Finally, Shikamaru wanders off, and Neji and Tenten go to find other people, discussing the maybe-nonexistent relationship between Shikamaru and Temari. Neji points out the friendly aspects, and how Shikamaru is always describing Temari as 'troublesome' -- Tenten points out how he describes everything as troublesome and the comment has become meaningless. It's an interesting conversation, really -- Neji Hyuuga _gossiping. _Mindless gossip, maybe, that he doesn't really think about, but it's still slightly amazing.

Somewhere along the way, Neji and Tenten pick up drinks and spot Naruto and Hinata. More like Naruto spots Neji and Tenten and grabs Hinata, dragging her over, and the air becomes a bit stiff as they talk about Naruto's most recent mission.

Hinata and Tenten leave Neji and Naruto to talk, shying away from the details of a 'deadly' fight against an enemy ninja.

Hinata smiles and says, "Naruto is always exaggerating."

Tenten snorts and replies, "Of course. So, how's it going between you two?"

Hinata blushes and says, "I really like him," (duh, Tenten adds mentally) "and I think he likes me too?"

All Tenten can do is grin, and opens her mouth to say something until Naruto and Neji return. Naruto focuses on Hinata, says something -- Tenten can't hear what -- and they walk away. Neji sighs and places a hand on his forehead.

"Must be hard for you," Tenten notes.

"Yeah. It is." Neji's cold tone tells Tenten all she needs to hear.

Their interest fades as they walk around. Ino Yamanaka makes her appearance, wearing something red and fierce and somewhat confusing. Yashi leaves Tenten alone for the most part, walking in their line of view once, brushing against Tenten. Tenten's head snaps around to glare, but Neji pulls around -- he's mad as hell, too, but they don't need to start something here -- and they try to forget about it.

Really, all the night consists of is weaving through the crowd, dodging people, darting from some, drinking drinks and talking to whoever wants to talk. Neji and Tenten shy away from it, sort of, seeing as they're the type of people who'd rather keep to themselves and a close-knit group of friends, not a blanket of scattered acquaintances.

The party starts to die down, people shuffle out, and Neji says to Tenten: "Come home with me?"

"What are you implying, exactly, Neji?"

Neji sighs, and then snorts, once it dawns on him: "Like I would. Lee lives there. Hell, who knows what'd he say about youth."

"Who knows, indeed. So why take me home?"

"Because I would like to hold you close to me?"

Tenten murmurs to herself, "Well, there's no one else too, and there's never been anyone in my apartment, anyway." To Neji she says, "Sure, why not?"

- - -

Neji opens the door, and Tenten steps in, surveying the surroundings. It's a nice apartment, and she's been in her before, but it feels . . . different, almost.

She places a finger to her lips. Lee's sleeping on the couch; Neji grabs her and kisses her just as they're walking past, silencing Tenten's giggles. They stumble into the kitchen in silent, tipsy laughter, until a dark look passes over Tenten's face.

"What?" Neji whispers into her ear.

"It's Lee. We left him home. While we were out partying, we left him home. He probably fell asleep waiting for us."

"He sleeps on the couch no matter what," Neji counters. "Besides. There was alcohol, Tenten."

"Still."

Of course, Tenten's icy reply makes the air freeze. Tenten wants to unfreeze it, so she says: "You're right, Ino would've killed me if Lee destroyed her house."

"See?" Neji says. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you thirsty?"

"No."

"What are you going to wear to bed?"

"This."

"We should've stopped by your house."

"Neji, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Borrow something of mine," Neji grumbles, heading into his bedroom. He throws her an old, long shirt, and a pair of small sweatpants -- small to him, slightly big to Tenten.

Tenten keeps the clothes.

Neji doesn't care. In fact, he's flattered.


	4. Lee

_4. the sky is your hair and the ground is your toes; in-between is a sunset, a moonset, a sunrise, a moonrise; otherwise known as perfection._

Neji can tell something is off the minute he walks in the door. Lee is not there, or at least not in Neji's line of sight. Rustling sounds are coming from the kitchen and Neji frowns, fearing the worst, preparing for the worst -- it's the same feeling as if Yashi is near.

He lingers for a second, lingers on the outskirts of whatever waits for him in the kitchen, fully pressed against uncertainty, and not really wanting to face the certainty of the rustling sounds from the kitchen.

He takes a deep breath, calms himself down, and heads straight to the kitchen. Lingering and waiting is not for Neji.

There is Tenten in the kitchen, hair wet but still up, old, large clothes hanging limply from her frame as if her body is a clothes line. There's a bag in front of her and a bag at her feet, and sweat is inching down her forehead, and she's biting on her lip, and she's -- she's pulling her glasses from his cupboard.

"You're . . . leaving me."

"We were never married, Neji. I'm simply moving out."

"Why?"

Tenten bites her lip. She needs to tell him. She needs to be honest because he is her teammate and will always be her teammate, just not her lover-teammate combo, as someone else was soon to become. "I'm trying something with Lee."

Neji stares at her. His ego can't comprehend it.

"Wouldn't you still live here, then?" He asks.

"It's too early in the relationship for that, idiot."

"I didn't know there is a relationship." His tone is strict -- shielding hurt. Has she been cheating on him? This really can't break through to him.

"There's not. But there will be."

"I realized that. I didn't think you meant you were . . . going on a hike to improve yourself or something."

They had done that together. Traveled loosely across the land, stopping in villages, laughing, being _together. _

There is no _together _anymore.

The first relationship in Neji's life, and by far the most important one, stuffed with firsts and _true love, damn it, _and he's being dumped. The girl is moving out of his apartment, pulling her belongings away from his life, retreating and leaving. Leaving. Everyone likes to leave Neji, don't they?

He feels alone.

He is closer to Tenten then to anyone else; Lee lives with him, but Lee is a teammate and a best friend, but not a very secure best friend. Gai is his sensei, and he has a fondness for these people, but they don't know him like Tenten knows him. They don't know how he works, they haven't seen the tears he so seldom cries, and -- oh, Tenten's leaving.

He doesn't like that word. Tenten is breaking up with him. He will be her teammate. She will be his teammate.

He goes to bed that night and doesn't dream. He wakes up to Lee's enthusiastic exercising and finds it even more annoying then usual.

- - -

Tenten lugs her bags out of his apartment with no assistance. She didn't ask, he didn't offer.

She closes her eyes and closes his door, trying -- trying without success -- to block his memories. She has to remind herself that there is obviously something between her and Lee and she needs to move that out of the way, to see if they work together or not.

On the way to her old apartment, she sighs. It's still vacant, which surprises her, or maybe someone had just recently moved out. It's a very small apartment, not nearly as grand as Neji's or her old, old house -- the one where her father left her in, the one where her father disappeared, the one where the news of her mother's death was delivered even though she can barely remember that -- but it will do.

It will have to do.

- - -

Neji doesn't want to date again, which doesn't surprise him. He loves Tenten and all but she seems to be the exception to his solitude. But in the days after their break-up became public, he finds Yamanaka Ino coming on to him.

He remembers the day back in the Chuunin Exams, a twelve-year-old Ino trying to use her 'sexiness' to lure him in and trap him. He wasn't interested in females back then, not even Tenten. His mind was wrapped around the hatred of the Main Branch and the obsession with becoming stronger.

He is perfectly aware of the opposite sex, now.

He's eating lunch at that ramen place Naruto likes so well after a day of vigorous training, alone. She's there with a cluster of girls, most he's never paid any attention to, and she says, "Hey, Neji, I heard about Tenten," as if they were old friends.

He doesn't say anything, just eats his ramen.

"That sucks. She acted like such a bitch."

"No, she didn't." Neji is defensive, of course.

"I would never dump a guy like that, and for his best friend? How cliché." She tosses some of that long, blond hair back. Neji finds this the opposite of what he wants -- a flirty blond, like Ino. He misses the tomboy exterior of Tenten. Someone who would try to beat him when they spar, someone who wouldn't be afraid of getting dirty, someone who could laugh without sounding fake.

"It doesn't matter what you would do," Neji states. "You're not Tenten, and you will never be."

He pays for his ramen and leaves.

On the way home, he doesn't want to talk to anyone, but people manage to find him anyway. An actual old friend greets him -- Shikamaru.

"Hey," Shikamaru says. Neji stops walking and so does his greeter. Shikamaru doesn't say anything about Tenten or Lee like the others. If it's not his business, Shikamaru doesn't really care.

"Hello. Your teammate, Yamanaka, is annoying."

Shikamaru agrees. "What'd she do this time?"

"Flirted. I don't like girls like her."

Shikamaru sighs and closes his eyes. "She does that. Well, goodbye, I have somewhere to be."

"How unusual," Neji smirks.

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Neji makes it back to his apartment without anyone else bothering him. He walks in the door, and Lee is making food in the kitchen. Neji ignores him.


	5. Neji Doesn't Like Her Logic

**LeeTen fluff and a Neji/Tenten argument and heartbreak. Fluff and angst side-by-side; I like this chapter.**

_5. you broke my heart and ran away with it -- and then you threw it over your shoulder at me, and you grabbed someone else's heartstrings and flossed your teeth._

Neji kicks Lee out of his house when he wakes up too early and pesters Neji for three days in a row. There was no reason to; except for one day when Lee came home with the faintest mark of lips on his cheek, the slightest ruffle in his hair. Neji couldn't take it.

Neji feels like a rotten friend and an even worse teammate, caught up in this intricate web of whatever -- lies, lust, love, friendship, training, missions, teammates. His life wasn't like this before, when Tenten was still in his arms.

So he sits down to write.

- - -

He takes her by the hand first, and now they are connected. It is their fifth date and their seventh kiss when he leans down to peck her on the lips. Only for a second but it's a great second.

They are not going to dinner. They are not going to a party. They are going shopping, but they're doing it together, and that's all that matters.

Tenten pulls Lee inside a weapons store, first, staring wide-eyed at the wonderful, sharp metallic contraptions, each a different way to hurt a different enemy. Tenten sees the most expensive sword, and oh does she want it -- it's long and thin and it's beautiful -- but she can't afford it, and sulks out of the store, only to be cheered up by Lee promising her that one day she will be able to afford the sword and she'll be the best with it then any other kunoichi -- why, any other ninja!

"Thank you," Tenten says to him, smiling. Lee returns a smile and Tenten is so happy, so happy to be in such a happy relationship.

They both walk into a formal-wear store; there are beautiful robes hanging up in the back, and Tenten sees a green, male one before Lee does, and knows this is what he spots when his face lights up.

Tenten has to convince him that spending all his money on one item is not smart, no matter how beautiful it might be. "Your income is low, Lee."

Lee frowns. "But it was so youthful."

"We can find another even more youthful and way cheaper item somewhere else." She is consoling him but she is also making herself more and more happy with each and every moment by being with him.

They buy some sweets and share them, loving the flavor. Lee tells Tenten she looks very youthful, more like a joyous little kid then a serious ninja, when she is as happy as this.

The youthfulness is a bit annoying -- but everyone has his or her quirks. She is sure there is something about her Lee doesn't like, as well. She plays along and smiles because she is genuinely happy.

It's such a wonderful day.

When they are tired of shopping and low on money, Tenten leads the way back to her apartment and her hands are full but Lee offers to take her bags from her. "It will be like training," he assures her.

She gives the bags to him. He manages to carry them and still have one hand free.

Tenten's fingers hook on to Lee's, and they exchange a smile. Just like any other couple, they patrol the streets of Konoha. They look a bit more eccentric than any other couple does, but they're a couple nonetheless.

Lee drops her off at her apartment and flashes a prize-winning smile, which Tenten lowly laughs at, before kissing him goodbye and waving as he walks away. She loves his charm, his enthusiasm. At the same time, she's there to keep him in line.

She loves the idea of starting afresh, not really but sort of. Lee doesn't know her like Neji; of course, he knows her well, but every person has his or her secrets.

Once she's home, Tenten walks around, lazily -- she's happy. She likes being with Lee.

She likes it a lot, actually.

- - -

His apartment is lonely. There is no one but him in it, all day, every day. He makes excuses to leave it, because after living with Lee and Tenten so long, he got used to the quiet (or not so quiet, in Lee's case) bustle of another human being living with him.

Neji likes solitude, so why is he lonely?

He lies on the grass with Shikamaru, watching clouds float in the sky. Every one he sees reminds him of Tenten or even Lee.

"You'll overcome it eventually," Shikamaru says, in reference to Neji's loneliness. "You say you're a person who likes solitude, right? You're heartbroken right now, but you'll get over it, if you're really a person who likes being alone."

"You don't think she's changed me?"

"I don't see a change in you, no. But you're the only one who can answer that, Neji."

Walking home, he passes Tenten and Lee. They don't see him. They look happily in bliss, still in that phase of a couple.

Neji is envious. Jealous. He can't believe it. Has Tenten changed him? Would he be like this if he had come out of a relationship with someone like Yamanaka? If he didn't have a relationship with Tenten to begin with, would he still feel this way if his teammates started going out?

What about Lee, how did he feel about his and Tenten's relationship? They always were together, the two of them, Neji and Tenten, anyway. The only sane people in Team Gai, they called themselves.

Would all of this change?

With every new relationship come questions. Even if it's not yours.

A part of Neji considers going on a handful of dates -- or maybe just hooking up -- with Ino, to see if that would make Tenten jealous. Then he thinks how childish that would be, how ignorant, how unlike the person Tenten fell in love with (has she fallen in love with Lee?) it would be of him. If his and Tenten's love was to last, pitiful games like that should be left out of it. This is not a battle of naïve crushes.

He guesses there's a small part of everyone that thinks thoughts that are unlike him or her. He doesn't like this part of him. It makes him feel conflicted, even though he's not, even though this part of him is not speaking the decisions he makes.

He wonders if Shikamaru was implying that Tenten had changed him, if not momentarily. But when did he live his life by Shikamaru's rules? That would be a twisted, sick friendship.

Relationships are never easy. So he decides he will spar with Tenten tomorrow.

- - -

Tenten's game is not up to par. She seems a bit distracted. So Neji stops sparring, stops taking his frustrations out in training, and asks her straight up: "Are you in love with him?" because Neji Hyuuga is not a vague person.

Tenten gives him an all-too familiar answer. "It's too early in the relationship for that. I believe in mutual descending, not suddenly tripping into it."

"How did you fall in love with me?"

"Descended, but then I sprang out."

"So you woke up and decided that you didn't love me anymore."

"No. I sat down and thought about it and decided I couldn't be in a relationship with you if I was attracted to someone else."

"So, a small attraction stopped us. What if I told you I passed a woman on a street and found her pretty? Should I have pursued her and broken up with you?"

Tenten sighs. "It wasn't like that. I valued time around Lee. I wanted to spend time with him, to laugh with him, to make him happy."

"In other words, you wanted to be his mother. What about physically? Did you want to kiss him? Hold him?"

"Yes. It was a well-rounded attraction. I, Tenten, wanted Rock Lee, even though I, Tenten, was dating you, Neji Hyuuga. Living with the two of you, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga, made me, Tenten, realize this. So I, Tenten, broke it off with you, Neji Hyuuga, in order to find out if this love for him, Rock Lee, is real."

Only once did she put his name in front of Lee. And that was because -- hopefully -- it was in chronological order. Neji guesses that what she's saying true, that this so-called attraction was real, that this love could blossom like a lotus in the springtime.

But he poses one final question. "So what would you do if Sakura suddenly accepted Lee, and Lee dumped you?"

"Then I would know Lee cares more for Sakura then me."

Neji doesn't like her logic. This sentence is the one that breaks his heart -- this confirmation, worse then a break-up.'

_She likes someone else more then you._

That's what makes Neji turn around and not say a word, this heated discussion come to an end.

That's what makes Neji slam the door in Tenten's face.


	6. Something Missing

**This chapter jumps around a lot, but that's only because this is the wrap-up chapter. You see, the next chapter is something of an epilogue, and the last chapter is something of a surprise.**

_6. you'll be shocked when you read this -- your eyes and mouth will open wide and you'll stare at me with that stare that will make me melt, and I'll beg you back and you'll say no -- and that will be the end of that._

Neji picks the poem up when he gets home from sparring. He knew there was something missing earlier, but he didn't know what -- now he does. He does, and he hates it. Her logic, his interference -- everything has gone wrong. Nothing has gone right.

He was a prodigy and now he's a genius, damn it. He's the best in the Hyuuga clan and he knows at least one kunoichi wants him. He is a caged bird with clipped wings but he thought she held the key. She threw the key away and decided to focus on another guy. Someone who was close to him, nonetheless. Now the distance grows further and further and he's not sure if Lee noticed or not. All he's sure of, right now, is that he's a good ninja, and that if Lee doesn't see this situation for what it is, then the poor boy is blind.

The next mission Team Gai has is simple and requiring an overnight trip; so Neji stuffs the poetry he worked so carelessly into his overnight bag. Hopefully, he'll forget about it; hopefully, it'll remain crumpled in the bottom of his bag for him to discover years later and laugh at his foolishness.

This is not the case. He didn't really expect it to be.

He gives the poem to Tenten, and like he predicted in the poetry, she looks shocked. She looks at him, then towards Lee, who is training and oblivious -- then, down at her shoes. "Um," is her intelligent reply.

Silence.

"I never knew you were a poet, Neji."

Silence.

"It's beautiful."

"So are you." The words are out before he can stop them.

Silence.

Lee picks up on it.

He walks over, asks what's wrong, looking between Neji and Tenten. Tenten, who is clearly shocked. Neji, whose face is emotionless.

"I . . . I . . . need some time to think. Leave me alone. I'll let you guys know the outcome tomorrow."

- - -

The mission passes by without an answer from Tenten, making for awkward silences that their sensei fills. They should be too high-ranked to be a team, together, as sensei and students, but they still love this team and they still want to be together. They love it, and they continue to do missions as it, despite the solo or pairing missions they take sometime. But they function best when they are together -- this is what years and years of training, of learning each other's weaknesses and strengths do.

Tenten gives her answer when they hit Konoha.

"For the time being, I am breaking up with Lee. Sorry, Lee, but it didn't work out -- I loved you for a while but then you got on my nerves. I love you as a friend but I couldn't keep you as a boyfriend, and I'm looking for a freaking husband."

Neji's happy, and he kind of hates it, until Tenten turns to him. "And Neji, this doesn't mean a damn thing. I am single, as of now. Your poetry was beautiful and it made me feel special and it confirmed that there may be love, but I need to be out of a relationship right now."

Neji nods. He can accept that. He feels bad for feeling happy when he can see Lee is a bit heartbroken, and he feels bad for Lee because the whole situation reverted to the original couple. But he is happy that Tenten said there could be love, could be something bigger, happy that his poetry moved her.

Maybe he'll write something else for her.

- - -

_I am the caged bird,_

Being as metaphorical and long-winded he is, Tenten figures Neji would be a nice poet.

_who hopes you have the key,_

When she started to be annoyed with Lee, she knew it wouldn't last. Her happiness lasted two weeks, and then she decided that she could love her teammate all she wanted, but she couldn't love him as any more then a dear, dear friend.

_but if you don't,_

This poem isn't as good as his other ones, but it makes her smile nonetheless. She loves every bit and piece of them, every last one, because she'll never know when the notes on her doorstep will end.

_could you still break me out?_

She folds the poem and sticks it in her box. He left two today -- maybe because they're short, compared to his other ones. (She thought she had thrown away the key when she had, quite frankly, dumped him -- but this makes her feel like she found the key. She wants to see Neji fly, even though he's already jumping on the ground.)

_Watching clouds roll by_

_with a close friend, all_

_I can think of is you._

So she is on his mind.

_Laying in bed before closing my eyes,_

_ready to fall asleep,_

_all I can see is you._

When they lived together, he said he liked her to be the last thing he saw at night.

_Love is a word_

_thrown around too often,_

_thrown around without meaning,_

_and I will never not mean it_

_when I say it to you._

That was sweet. Her mind, which normally lays unraveled and confused, has made itself up. She has found what she was looking for.

_I wouldn't take your missions,_

_and I wouldn't take your fights,_

_because I know how much_

_being a kunoichi means to you,_

_and I know how much you want_

_to be like Lady Tsunade herself, and _

_why would I take that away from you,_

_if you're strong enough to handle it_

_on your own?_

_(But I would leap in front of you_

_if I knew you couldn't take it,_

_if that's what it called for.)_

Tomorrow she will kiss him.

- - -

_This may be the last of poems_

She frowns.

_but only because I can now speak to you_

_the words I like to write_

_so if you want me to read these aloud_

_I happily will._

_If you want me to leave you alone_

_I happily will._

_If you want me to kiss you,_

_I happily will. _

_(and if you want me to keep writing to you,_

_I happily will.)_

Tenten smiles. They say if you love something, let it go, because it will always find its way back to you. She watches Rock Lee and Sakura, just as friends, walk through the town, and she smiles. She thinks about Neji's poems, and she smiles. She thinks about her life, and she smiles. When she had kissed Neji for the first time in a long time, she had smiled.

Starting a relationship back up is strange. Kissing him again felt like kissing him for the first time, but it also felt like picking up a really, really excellent book and reading it from the first page.

There is not a serious relationship in her life right now but there will be later on. It's more like this character in this very, very excellent book has a love interest and you can feel the tension jumping off the page, and they flirt and they kiss but they aren't tied to terms. They're devoted but to what is undefined. It's almost like they're single, it's just that someone else is in their life. So what if they were in love before, so what if they were living together before -- now they are living apart but they are together.

Tenten puts the poem in its box. She wonders if she'll have to tell Neji that she wants more poetry -- she knows that he can't read minds. She doesn't expect him too. Wanting poetry is not an easy hint to give, so she'll guess she'll just have to say it. If she knows Neji, he'll probably act a bit indifferent, say okay. But the poems won't stop.

She knows they won't go on forever. But she's not living in forever -- forget looking for a husband, she's looking for a now, someone to live in the moment with.

Maybe she's found him.

She decides that some things in life are undetermined, contrasting Neji's previous philosophy. She decides that she's just going to have to ride this one, because she let him go and he came back to her.


	7. Same Here

**Fluff. **_**Finally**_**. (And, yes, I didn't specify the lucky wedded couple. Simply because this is a mainly NejiTen fic with mentions of NaruHina and ShikaTema, and working a wedding into it for a pairing is what I feel to be too big for a mainly NejiTen fic.) Extremely short chapter.**

_7. [silence]_

Their wedding is beautiful.

She's beautiful in that simple kind of way, and the ceremony flows by and when it starts to ebb, starts to become final, people cry. Tenten is not among the crying people but on the inside, she is beaming. She's happy for her friend.

The drama that ended with Neji's poetry is done and dead and never really amounted to anything. Silly teenage stuff, they call it now.

Slow, tentative, steps lead Neji and Tenten through their relationship. Tenten knew she was in love with Neji far before they went out for the first time -- Neji had to fall, and he's still stumbling -- well, no, he's molding himself into the idea that he is in a relationship, that he is in love. He looks at Tenten and he smiles when he sees she's not crying.

"I don't get why people cry at weddings," Neji says. "There's nothing sad about it. No reason to cry."

"They cry because they're happy. Because it's beautiful."

Neji pauses for a second, then whispers, "Then I should be crying every moment I am with you."

Tenten says, "Same here," and gives Neji's hand a squeeze.

They are smiling.

They are happy.

Lee and Gai are there, and they are both practically sobbing -- of course. Emotional and overexcited but Neji and Tenten love the pairing anyway, although they barely mention it. But to stay a team, albeit a sometimes-fragile one, after all these years, they'd have to like each other. Friendship, teamwork, and strength -- they have the key elements to an intricate, working ninja squad. They are truly exceptional.

_Everything _is truly exceptional in this moment.

- - -

"That was nice," Neji says, plain-faced, unlocking his apartment. He lets Tenten in, going in after her.

"Nice? It was a beautiful ceremony. They look wonderful together." Tenten sits on the couch and Neji sits beside her.

Neji -- every the cynic -- just says, "Arguably."

Tenten laughs. "I know you're a romantic."

She loves his eyes. They always look so serious, so intense, but if he wears them right they can be so carefree and happy. His eyes are so freaking unique and she loves them so freaking much. Now, he looks at her, and it's a moment of seriousness before a small smile forms on Neji's face.

"Arguably."

Tenten just laughs again.


	8. Recap

**Hello, and welcome to something of a bonus chapter. This is the original, flawed, grammatically incorrect version that spawned this fic. I screwed up the numbers, originally, but I fixed them when I realize how damaged the flow of it would be. There was two fives or sixes, I forget which.**

- - -

**I don't know what this is. I wanted prompts. I found none. I decided to make my own and then it developed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not Naruto the anime. No copyright infringement is intended. **

_1. the sun; it sets; and it settles on your nose_

"Words are funny," she sighs, plopping down next to him on the wet grass. He has his knees folded up to his chest and his arms draped around them, chin on knees, eyes on her.

"What makes you say that?" He whispers, unfurling himself, and she can't help but notice how long he gets; from the scrunched-up scared-looking teenager to the lazy-ass he looks like, but really isn't.

"So many damn definitions to the word love."

_2. the moon; it rises; and it rises in your eyes_

"Marry me?"

"No. Too sudden."

"Damn."

Tenten doesn't know that the stranger was serious. Neji does.

_3. the stars; they're always there; they're always there in your smile_

She places a finger to her lips. Lee's sleeping on the couch; Neji grabs her and kisses her just as they're walking past, silencing Tenten's giggles. They stumble into the kitchen in silent, tipsy laughter, until a dark look passes over Tenten's face.

"What?" Neji whispers into her ear.

"It's Lee. We left him home. While we were out partying, we left him home. He probably fell asleep waiting for us."

"He sleeps on the couch no matter what," Neji counters. "Besides. There was alcohol, Tenten."

"Still."

_4. the sky is your hair and the ground is your toes; in-between is a sunset, a moonset, a sunrise, a moonrise; otherwise known as perfection._

"You're . . . leaving me."

"We were never married, Neji."

"Why?"

Tenten bites her lip. She needs to tell him. She needs to be honest because he is her teammate and will always be her teammate, just not her lover-teammate combo, as someone else was soon to become. "I'm trying something with Lee."

Neji stares at her. His ego can't comprehend it.

_5. you broke my heart and ran away with it -- and then you threw it over your shoulder at me, and you grabbed someone else's heartstrings and flossed your teeth._

Neji kicks Lee out of his house when he wakes up too early and pesters Neji for three days in a row. There was no reason to; except for one day when Lee came home with the faintest mark of lips on his cheek, the slightest ruffle in his hair. Neji couldn't take it.

Neji feels like a rotten friend and an even worse teammate, caught up in this intricate web of whatever -- lies, lust, love, friendship, training, missions, teammates. His life wasn't like this before, when Tenten was still in his arms.

So he sits down to write.

_5. you'll be shocked when you read this -- your eyes and mouth will open wide and you'll stare at me with that stare that will make me melt, and I'll beg you back and you'll say no -- and that will be the end of that._

The next mission they have is simple and requiring an overnight trip; so Neji stuffs the poetry he worked so carelessly into his overnight bag. Hopefully, he'll forget about it; hopefully, it'll remain crumpled in the bottom of his bag for him to discover years later and laugh at his foolishness.

This is not the case. He didn't really expect it to be.

He gives the poem to Tenten, and like he predicted in the poetry, she looks shocked. She looks at him, then towards Lee, who is training and oblivious -- then, down at her shoes. "Um," is her intelligent reply.

Silence.

"I never knew you were a poet, Neji."

Silence.

"It's beautiful."

"So are you." The words are out before he can stop them.

Silence.

Lee picks up on it.

_7. [silence]_

Their wedding is beautiful.

**The ending is undefined; I have my version, you'll have yours. **

- - -

**Shockingly, the way I ended this story was way different then the way I planned to end it, with a vague NejiTen/LeeTen wedding. I prefer the other version even if it so painstakingly vague. You can also tell I changed most of the pieces. So, this wraps up my first completed chaptered fic. Yay!**


End file.
